Talk:LeafClan
"Hi, Longpaw." Smudgetail mewed curtly, flicking her ear as she turned to look at Snowfrost. She remembered her own wounds, suddenly flinching as blood roared in her ears. "Oh, I have this one wound that's been stingining ever since the battle. Anyway to get rid of it?" The black-and-white she-cat asked, sitting down beside Longpaw. She twisted around to lap at her spine fur, flicking her thick tail-tip. The breeze that entered through the entrance stirred her fur with a chilly touch. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Guppysplash let out a brief sigh before returning back to camp with a shrew in his jaws, placing it carefully on the fresh-kill pile and glaring at it hungerily. Meanwhile, Snowfrost nodded at Longpaw, waiting for the Medicine Cats approval to leave the den. She then blinked, remembering Bogstorm. G''reat StarClan! I hope he's not to hurt.. Perhaps I can come back later? I just need to check on him! Flamestar22 00:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw turned his head to see Smudgetail before nodding, "Yes, of course. I'll go grab a few things." He got to his paws and padded into his den, soon coming out with a thin layer of cobwebs wrapped around his paw, and a small, small bundle of herbs in his jaws. But before he exited, he took a look at Snowfrost and nodded, but wasn't able to speak, due the the fact that his mouth was full. Longpaw went back over to Smudgetail, "Here." He smiled sweetly while he tended to the wound. He set down the bundle, 'This might sting a small bit. Just a warning." He nodded before chewing up some dock and placing it on the wound, "That should ease the scratch." Longpaw grabbed a few cobwebs and set them on the wound, "They're not bleeding much, so if the cobwebs fall of, come see me again." ~Longpaw Bogstorm rested by the fresh kill pile, his ears stining with pain. A loner had claws him a good one on each, and his poor ears were now caked with blood. The tabby tom closed his eyes, hoping to regain his energy.---- Swampstar raced out of camp to get the needed supplies. It took him a while, but he eventually returned, a large wad of cobwebs hanging in his jaws. The leader placed the webs at Longpaw's paws with a small nod. "Here you go, spider-free webs."'Silverstar' 02:01, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost rushed out of the medicine den, spotting Bogstorm. ''Oh no.. he's hurt! ''Sprinting over to him, she began licking the blood of of his ears, an affectionate purr following. Flamestar22 14:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw nodded a thanks for his leader before trotting over to Bogstorm, "Here..." He whispered, placing cobwebs on the tom's ears, where they were bleeding, "That will ease the bleeding, and this shosuld help you regain some energy. You look drained." He set a bit of moss with honey soaked in at Bogstorm's paws, "If you're hurting too bad, I can give you something else for them. The honey is just to help your energy." ~Longpaw Smudgetail relaxed as she felt the cool poultice rubbed onto her wound, her ears piricking forward at thr sound of Bogstorm's padding. She scooted outside cautiously, staring at Bogstorm as Snowfrost tended to him. A wistful feeling burst through her chest, her paws tightening as she planted them into the earth. Smudgetail missed Mallowfoot, and had the slightest thought that they could have became mates... She shook her head, her tail flicking over her paws, taking a deep breath. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 20:49, May 17, 2015 (UTC) After dropping off the needed suppiles, the leader made his way over to his own den, sitting in front of it with his ears flattened slightly. He was quite exhausted from the battle and running all over his territory to keep his Clanmates safe. Swampstar closed his eyes to get a little rest, dozing off slowly, ignoring the burning pain of his wounds. The charcoal tom had refused treatment, declaring that his Clanmates needed it first.---- Bogstorm murmured his thanks to Longpaw, slowly lapping up the honey. It was sweet, but at the same time, a little sickening. He'd never been fond of the golden glob, but he swallowed it anyways. He licked Snowfrost's cheek with a soft sigh. "How're you feeling?"'Silverstar' 22:46, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost lifted her head, exhausted and weak from the battle. "I'm fine. How are you holding up?" She asked, pain aching her stomach as she turned to Bogstorm. Flamestar22 01:03, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Smokekit tumbled out of the nursery, her eyes wide as she blinked around the Camp. The air smelled horribly of blood and flesh, and the small grey she-cat cringed, her paws tingling with worry. She ran towards the Medicine Cat den, her muzzle poking through the entrance. Smokekit's tiny tail flicked in the air as she glanced around with interest. "How did the battle go? Were the rogues scary!?" 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 19:31, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw turned as he noticed the young cat, "Ah, hello there, kit!" He spoke cheerily, 'The battle went just f ine! The hurt cats are resting right now, so just be careful not to bother them too much." Longpaw nodded happily, ruffling the fur on top of Smokekit's head with his forepaw. The brown tabby tom picked up a fallen piece of cobwebs and placed it back with his stash. ~Longpaw Guppyfrost walked into the Warriors den, exhausted. Heaving a sigh, he plopped down and rested his broad head on his paws. Flamestar22 02:31, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Smokekit sat back on her haunches, her eyes wide as they darted around the Nursery. She flicked her tail at Longpaw's remark, her head turning towards the Entrance. "If I were in that battle, I'd shred every loners' and rogues' ears off." She announced, scrurrying to her paws as she stomped out of the Medicine Den, her grey pelt bristling as she whisked her thin tail. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 21:08, May 24, 2015 (UTC) "...Fine, just a little tired still, but I'm good." Bogstorm paused, his gaze shifting back to his mate's face as it seemed to twist in pain. "Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're hurting a lot..." The tabby murmured, gently nuzzling the deputy's chin in worry.---- Swampstar eventually fell asleep, however, his breathing came to a sudden halt.'Silverstar' 13:58, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw smiled as the young cat bounded off. He supposed he should go and check on Swampstar, so he got up from where he had been sitting and padded out of his den, with an herb bundle in his jaws. Longpaw made his way over to Swampstar's den and poked his head inside, "Swampstar? Oh, there you are." He nodded as be lifted his head, padding inside. But something wasn't right. He set the hersb on the ground and quickly nidged Swampstar, "Swampstar?" His voice became more frantic with every moment, "Okay, okay. Longpaw, calm down." He took a deep breath. ~Longpaw (NO IS SWAPMSTAR LOSING HIS LIFE?) Snowfrost took a deep breath before licking Bogstorms' shoulder. "I'm fine. As for you, you should get some rest. Deputys' order," She scoffed, smirking slightly and letting iut a playful purr. Flamestar22 22:46, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar crossed into Leafclan territory without hesitation, Dewpaw close behind. She paused after they reached one of the many small streams, lapping up some water before they continued on, inviting Dewpaw to do the same.-Featherstar (Is ThunderClan allies with this Clan or no? Just making sure..) Guppysplash yawned as his belly churned. He sniffed the air, unsure of what he was scenting. He padded forward, spotting Featherstar and Dewpaw outside the clearing. "Hey!" He shouted. "Did someone give you permission to walk all over our territory?" Flamestar22 18:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (Featherstar was Swampstar's apprentice so I guess so. Although we have been going on Leafclan territory without permission for a while to get water.) Featherstar narrowed her eyes at Guppysplash, not recognizing her from when she lived in this clan. She slowed down, but not to a full stop. "I need to speak with Swampstar. Don't worry, we are not hostile." She beckoned for Dewpaw to stay close by as they padded into the camp.-Featherstar ((Pretend Smudgetail was nearby.)) Smudgetail angled her ears towards Guppysplash's sharp warning. The she-cat pounced forward of the bushes, her fur fluffed out twice her normal size. She gasped when she saw Featherstar and another cat she couldn't recognize, Smudgetail growled deeply, stepping in beside Guppysplash. "How can we trust you?" She questioned, flashing Featherstar an angry gaze. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 20:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC) "If you think I am here for a fight, that is jusyt silly!" She looked at Dewpaw with a giggle. "How are me and one other cat going to take on a whole clan?"-Featherstar Smudgetail snorted, his tail whisking up dust behind her. "You expect me to believe that there aren't other cats hiding and waiting to attack!?" Her claws slid out, her gaze sharpening on Dewpaw. "Besides, it is obvious ThunderClan would want to steal some land from us because of the drought in their territory..." She added with a snarl, Smudgetail took a step closer towards the ThunderClan cats, turning to look at Guppysplash. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 22:39, June 1, 2015 (UTC) "Prove it to me your worthy of being here," Guppysplash challenged, not recognizing the old LeafClan warrior. "You have no right to be here, even if you are a leader!" Flamestar22 00:19, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar narrowed her eyes, catching Smudgetail's gaze snag on Dewpaw, she gestured for her to back up. "Get behind me, Dewpaw." She hissed, looking at her for only a moment before looking back at Smudgetail. "That is exactly why we are here. We have done something wring and are here to discuss it with Swampstar."-Featherstar Smudgetail narrowed her eyes, her voice coming off annoyed. "Fine then, I will escort you to our Camp. But if you dare attack, we'll shred your pelts and add them to our nests." The she-cat took a dominating step in front of the cats, curtly nodding to Guppysplash as she signaled her tail to the ThunderClan cats. "This way." Smudgetail padded into the ferns. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 03:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Guppysplash nodded, acknowleging Smudgetail's decision. "Over there is Swampstars' den. Me and Smudgetail will watch you from a distance, so don't think of trying anything." Flamestar22 21:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Smiling, Featherstar padded into camp, walking straight up to Swampstar's den. She called to him, asking to be allowed in.-Featherstar (I forgot that Silver isn't very active because of school and stuff right now so Ima just leave. I don't want Dewpaw's stuff to be halted anymore.) Featherstar looked inside the den briefly after noone responded to her. Noticing the scene that was occuring, she ducked back out. She turned to Smudgetail and smiled again. "I noticed that Swampstar doesn't seem to be doing the best right now. I will not stress him out with what I have come to talk about. I will return, but in a while." She looked at Dewpaw and gestured for them to make their leave. "We have things to do in our own clan. We cannot be stuck around here waiting." She swiftly exited the Leafclan camp with Dewpaw, making their way towards their own territory at a brisk run.-Featherstar Swampstar didn't hear a word coming from outside his den as he lost his life, too busy speaking with his former mentor. "...You've done well so far, Swampstar, but do remember that you need to care for yourself as well." The tom rumbled before dipping his head, slowly fading away from his apprentice's vision. Swampstar's head poked up, his flank rising and falling normally as he came to. He flattened his ears like a scolded kit as he peered up at Longpaw. "...If you were asking if I was losing a life, the answer was yes...No need to panic, that's the first one I lost, we'll be fine." The charcoal tom sighed, his wounds now healed, his shoulders squared as he sat up proudly. "Did I miss anything important?"'Silverstar' 02:50, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail nodded, her ears folded as she stared at the pair suspicously. She puffed, following them to the ferns as she watched them make their way into the border. Kneading her claws into the ground, the she-cat turned and ruffled her patched pelt. Smudgetail stepped on a twig, the wood splintering swiftly under her weight. Letting out a yelp of surprise, the she-cat arched her back, her eyes wide with fear. Smudgetail exhaled, her ears flicking as she realized it was just a twig. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 02:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Palebird pushed her way into her brother's den, her pale blue eyes revealing worry. She had just received the news of her brother losing his first life, and was flipping out. "Swampstar!" She gasped, nuzzling her littermate's shoulder fur gently before stepping back, her eyes round. "I-I was so worried, you're the biggest mouse-brain ''ever! The Clan has already gone through a lot, the last thing we need is a dead leader."Silverstar 21:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) The small grey she-kit sunk her tiny claws into the thick roots, her eyes round with excitement. Smokekit lashed her tail, her ears pulling back as she slid gently from the large tree, tumbling into a pile of dry leaves. She swerved around, raking each leaf with her unsheathed claws. Smokekit laughed, her ears pricking forward as her whiskers twitched with amusement. The kit's attention fell towards Palebird, her eyes growing wide as she watched the reunion with the warrior's brother. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (How many lives does Swampstar still have yet?) Snowfrost cocked her head as she looked at Bogstorm. "Wake up, sleepyhead." She teased. "I have some good news for you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:51, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Smokekit let out a puff of breath, her ears drooping as she blinked wistfully. If only I had a littermate! I would always play catch and tag with them... ''She staggered to her paws, her tail whisking in the air, the dark-grey she-kit bounding along the Camp. Coming across the Fresh-kill pile, Smokekit was amazed at the large amount of dead animals. She slowly prodded one of the prey, squealing with excitement. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 22:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (8. Sorry for the inactivity folks, driver's ed will hopefully end by next week) Swampstar twitched his whiskers in amusement, nuzzling his sister before stepping back. "Well I'm sorry Palebird, but my Clan's still more important. I have plenty of other lives to spare."---- Bogstorm sleepily raised his head, blinking up at his mate dully. "...Hmmm...? What is it, Snowfrost?" The tom managed to give her an exhuasted smile before licking her nose, waiting for her news.'Silverstar' 18:08, June 23, 2015 (UTC) (It's fine) Snowfrost smiled brightly at her mate, purring in satisfaction. "You're going to be a great father." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:19, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ((I am super, super sorry for being so inactive. I am currently far away from home, on a family vacation. This is sadly the only edit I am able to make today on the entire wiki. )) Longpaw ran his paw over the ground slowly. His eyes shot up to the other cats who had entered, "Alright, alright. We can't have this any cats in the den, espeecially when the leader has just lost a life." He frowned, "Palebird, I'd like to ask you to leave." He nodded, "Swampstar, I do believe it wouldb e best of you rested now. If you do need me, you know where to find me." He flicked his tail and padded out of the den. Longpaw tilted his head to the side as he watched Smokekit beside the fresh-kill, seeming to have a very fun time. He padded over slowly and smiled at her, "Hello, Smokekit. Having fun, are we?" He chuckled softly. ~Longpaw (It's okay, Fern, we understand. And also, is it against the code for a leader to have kits?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) (...no, it's not, I created a /whole blog/ with that in it....) Bogstorm's eyes grew round. "...R...Really? That's great, I'm a father!"'Silverstar' 01:11, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Smokekit yawned, flicking her tail as she bounded across Camp to the Nursery. She giggled as she entered the den, poking her head around to find any kit that was willing to play with her. With no luck, Smokekit sighed and slumped down onto the ground, puffing out air. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 00:57, June 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yes.. I'm expecting kits," The deputy purred, her eyes warm with love. "They'll be beautiful and handsome, just like you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:54, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm let out a happy purr, nuzzling Snowfrost's cheek gently. "Oh this is great news, Snowfrost! Our kits will be wonderful..." He murmured, his eyes still round with glee as he gazed down at the deputy, wrapping his tail around her.---- Palebird frowned at her brother, wishing she could stay and talk with him, but she heard Longpaw's orders. Nuzzling her brother one last time, the pale she-cat marched off to the warrior's den to chat with someone else.---- Swampstar twitched his whiskers in amusement as his sister marched off, but he obeyed Longpaw as well, turning and stepping into his den before pausing. "...If anyone needs me, you all know where to find me."'Silverstar' 16:27, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (Silver, I think we should think of a few more ways to have Swampstar lose a life. Kinda Like Birchstar on FCRP, but not that fast) Snowfrost rubbed her head against Bogstorm's muzzle. "They'll be amazing, Bogstorm.." She purred, her gaze warm at the tom. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (I can come up with my own life-loses, Flame. I will take my time as I please, as there's been like, no activity) "They sure will be," Bogstorm responded with a warm smile before purring, closing his eyes. Wow, he was going to be a father...Not just a warrior, but a ''father...Silverstar 23:35, June 26, 2015 (UTC) (I know, I'm just saying .-.) Snowfrost leaned onto Bogstorm, purring happily. Her eye's shimmering lightly, she stretched her jaws into a yawn. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail watched Smokekit as she bounded in the Nursery, sympathy for the little kit growing in her chest. The senior warrior was growing old and it would be soon time for her to join the Elders. Yet, she didn't have the courage to tell Swampstar. She didn't want to move on so quickly, Smudgetail wanted to remain a warrior, hunting alongside Mallowfoot. But she knew that wouldn't be possible. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:03, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Bogstorm closed his eyes, gently nuzzling his mate. "Hey, you should really move into the nursery, I don't want you getting hurt."Silverstar 02:08, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost lifted her head. "I'll be fine, and I'll sure sure to do that." Purring, the deputy/queen headed into the nursery, and rested her head on her paws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:37, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Smokekit watched as Snowstorm emerged into the Nursery, curiousity filling her gaze. "Hi there! Are you going to live here?" She mewed, sitting back on her haunches, her wide eyes locked on the queen. "I can't wait to have someone to play with!" Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Shadepaw sighed, his gaze looked over the territory from a tree he had found. He dug his claws into the branch he was seated upon, his tail waving side to side from impatience. Ugh, what's taking him so long? ''he thought, starting to grow irritated from the wait. Shadepaw continued to look over the area his was in trying to find the one he was waiting for. Shadepaw smirked when he saw the one he was looking for, the large black tom. "Took you long enough." Shadepaw noted with annoyance, the black tom looked up at the apprentice, "Do not speak so freely with me, Shade." they growled in reply. "Vengeance, I call you what I want, when I want. I can call LeafClan down upon you whenever I wish." Shadepaw said in reply, further angering Vengeance. "If it were in my own accord, I would kill you here and now." Vengeance snarled. "Too bad ''she ''won't allow it." Shadepaw noted, referring to someone that only a select few knew of. --- Shadepaw and Vengeance Smokekit longingly stared out into the bushes, her paws itching to go explore and venture into the forest. The Camp was one of the most boring places, according to the kit, and she wanted to prove to her Clan that she is already an apprentice. The dark-furred kit unsheathed her claws, shredding open a leaf, her whiskers twitching with triumph. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽''' 19:44, August 21, 2015 (UTC)